GTA 5 - Better Than Rockstar Support
Better Than Rockstar Support - The Introduction Last revision: 3rd January 2016 (v2.3) So, in my blood-boiling, bone-crunching, skin-tearing quest to fix my issues with Grand Theft Auto V (which I finally did), I compiled a gargantuan list of potential fixes for various issues with the game. Although these fixes are directed towards general crashing, stuttering, freezing, launching issues and other similar problems, these fixes could potentially resolve other issues. If you see anyone with these issues, be sure to direct them to this post by sending them this link: https://redd.it/3qbtm2. Be aware that these fixes are only for users on administrator accounts on recent versions of Windows. Without further ado, I present Better Than Rockstar Support! Better Than Rockstar Support - The Fixes • Fix #1: Ensure you have the latest versions of all the relevant programs, runtimes and drivers. These include graphics drivers, Windows updates, DirectX, Steam, Social Club and other similar things. • Fix #2a: This step is for Steam users only. For Rockstar Warehouse users, see fix #2b. In the Steam library, right-click on Grand Theft Auto V and click 'Properties'. Open the 'Local files' tab and click the 'Verify integrity of game cache...' button. Once this process has completed, restart Steam. • Fix #2b: This step is for Rockstar Warehouse users only. For Steam users, see fix #2a. I've written a Batch file to automatically perform this step. You can download it here. • Fix #3: Reinstall Social Club. The latest installer can be found here. Download both of the installers - the L.A Noire/Max Payne installer and the Grand Theft Auto V installer. Installing the L.A Noire/Max Payne does sound like it wouldn't work, but it has actually helped me fix another issue I had just today. • Fix #4: Uninstall any audio-enhancing software you might have, such as Razer Surround. As of the 1.31 update (for the Executives & Other Criminals DLC), many users have reported fixing stuttering issues by doing so. I recommend using CCleaner for doing this, as it can help with entirely removing the program(s). You should also disable unused sound devices through both the Windows' sound manager in the control panel and the device manager. Razer Synapse is also known to cause issues with the game. • Fix #5: Launch the game with only essential USB devices plugged in. Ideally, the only things you need plugged in are your keyboard, mouse, game controller and headset. Plugging in or removing USB devices during launch often causes crashes. • Fix #6: Open the Control Panel. Navigate to Hardware and Sound, then Sound. Under the Playback tab of the sound menu, right-click the default playback device and click Properties. Go into the Advanced tab, where you will see a drop-down box, Default format. Change this to 16 bit, 44100 Hz (CD Quality) and apply the changes. I know this is a very strange fix, but it can definitely help with launch issues. • Fix #7: Navigate to your game folder. If you don't know where this is, Google can help you, but be aware that Steam versions and Rockstar Warehouse versions both have separate game folders. Right-click GTAVLauncher.exe and click Properties. Open the compatibility tab and tick the box tagged Run this program as an administrator and apply the changes. • Fix #8: This fix is only applicable if you have an NVIDIA graphics card. Open the NVIDIA Control Panel (this is not NVIDIA GeForce Experience - they are two different things). In the Manage 3D settings menu, ensure the Preferred graphics processor drop-down box is set to High-performance NVIDIA processor. Then open the Program Settings tab (still under Manage 3D settings) and find one of the two Grand Theft Auto V-related .exe files. The names of these two files vary, depending on if you have a Steam or a Rockstar Warehouse installation, but there should still be two files. If there are no files there, click Add, next to the drop-down menu and navigate to your game directory, then simply add one of the two .exe files there. Once you have a .exe selected, ensure nothing in the program-specific settings below is set to override or enhance the game. With this, I'm mainly talking about things like MSAA and anti-aliasing. When you've finished doing this, do the same thing with the second .exe in the game directory. • Fix #9: Disable any anti-virus software. Alternatively, you can add Steam, Social Club and Grand Theft Auto V as exceptions in it. I can't tell you how to do this, since it greatly varies depending on which anti-virus software you use. If you chose to disable the software entirely, be sure to remember to enable it once you've verified whether or not this fixed the problem. You should also try adding the aforementioned programs as exceptions in your firewall. • Fix #10: Ensure all of the following ports are open in any firewall software you might have: UDP 27000-27015 (inclusive), UDP 27015 to 27030 (inclusive), TCP 27014 to 27050 (inclusive), UDP 4380, TCP 80, TCP 443, UDP 6672, UDP 61455-61458. If you're unsure on how to open ports, a Google search will help. • Fix #11: Navigate to your documents folder and follow through into the Rockstar Games\GTA V\ folder. In this directory, there should be a file: settings.xml. Delete it. Then, from the same folder, navigate to Profiles\STRING. In that directory, you should see a number of files, two of which are cfg.dat and pc_settings.bin. Delete those two files. After doing so, backtrack to the Rockstar Games\GTA V folder and delete settings.xml. • Fix #12: Open an elevated command prompt. If you're unsure of how to do this, a quick Google search will tell you how. Once you're in the command prompt, type NETSH WINSOCK RESET ALL and hit enter. • Fix #13: This step is for Steam users only. In the Steam library, right-click on Grand Theft Auto V and click Properties. Under the 'General' tab, un-tick the Enable the Steam Overlay while in-game box. • Fix #14: Scan your computer for malware. An example of a good anti-virus scanner is Malwarebytes Anti-Malware. • Fix #15: Navigate to C:\Windows\System32 (or wherever else your System32 folder is) and find a file called D3DX9_43.dll and rename it to D3DX9_43.dll.backup. Download this ZIP folder. Extract the .dll contained in the ZIP folder into your System32 folder, effectively replacing the original one. If this step causes adverse effects, simply delete the new .dll and remove the .backup extension from the original one. • Fix #16: As a last resort, you might want to reinstall the game. Backup your save files and uninstall the game. Optionally, you can use CCleaner to help remove any remnants of the game after uninstalling it. Then install the game again. Source: https://www.reddit.com/r/HalfOfAKebab/comments/3qbtm2/better_than_rockstar_support/ Category:Gaming